Ed Ops Zombies
by robman
Summary: When Double D's experiment goes wrong, the trio must save the world by going through many of the maps from the mini game, 'Nazi Zombies'. And they uncover secrets from their past along the way.
1. The Experiment

An Ed Ops Zombies

ft. Ed, Edd n Eddy

Setting: The Cul-de-Sac, USA 12:43 pm

It was a bright and shiny summer day, Eddy was walking his new wolf-husky mix dog. He felt happy being with him. Not as much as being with Rainbow Dash. But he loved his dog. "It's pretty hot out here. C'mon, Fluffy. Let's get goin'." He said as we was walking Fluffy home. As he walked his dog back home, he tripped on a rock.

"Ow!" He said as he fell. "What the heck?" He picked up the rock that he tripped on. It looked burnt and was really black. "Stupid rock." He threw the rock on the ground and kept going back home.

Setting: Eddy's house, Cul-de-Sac 12:56 pm

"Honey, I'm home!" Eddy yelled as he burst into his room with his dog. "Ok, Fluffs. Go get in your bed. I'm gonna play some Call of Duty." He turned on his PlayStation 3, grabbed his blue controller, and hopped up on his bed.

Setting: Edd's house, Cul-de-Sac 12:58 pm

Now, Edd, or Double D, was a fan of a group called, 'Group 935'. A German scientist group working on an element. That element is 'Element 115', or 'Ununpentium'. Edd has been studying Element 115 when his father moved to Germany and worked with Group 935. He has even studied teleportation with Element 115. So he made a project that uses a mini teleporter. He placed a walnut on the teleporter. "Intitating test #4. Test subject is within the test chamber. Activate power!" Edd said as he pulled the lever to the teleporter. The room seemed to have lightning strike the room as soon as he pulled the lever. The walnut just...disappeared. It didn't make it's way to the receiving device.

'Drats. Test #4 is a failure... The test subject did of course disappear. But it did not get to the receiving device. I'll try again tomorrow." He said with such disappointment. He took off his lab coat and hung it up. Then he put away his project. "What am I doing wrong? I followed **everything **that Group 935 would tell my father to do! Why can't I make this work?!" He yelled as he slammed his fists on his desk. "Maybe I can get Eddy. I've been teaching him all about Element 115." He went outside to get his friend.

Setting: Eddy's house, Cul-de-Sac 1:20 pm

"Come on! I couldn't get the chance to throw my Monkey Bomb!" Eddy said as he threw his controller on the bed. "That sucks! 16 rounds! I need a **good **strategy! Not any stupid, noob strategy..."

His door opened and Edd came inside. "Eddy! I need your help. I'm working on Element 115. I'm trying to get a walnut to teleport."

"A walnut?! Are you kidding me, Double D?! You're spending your own time working on a stupid walnut? I've got better things to do!" Eddy said angrily.

"But you don't understand! This is important! I have to show Group 935 my appreciation tomorrow! Can you please help me?"

Eddy paused for a moment. "Fine. I'll help with your dumb project..." Eddy said. "Oh! Thank you, Eddy!" Edd grabbed Eddy by the arm and dragged him all the way to his house.

Setting: Edd's house, Cul-de-Sac 1:25 pm

He brought Eddy into the hallway and opened the door to his room. "Wait, Eddy. You know the rules." He grabbed a pair of bunny slippers. "Oh! Come on, Edd! Not again!" Eddy said with a whine-ish tone. "Alright" Eddy snatched the slippers out of Edd's hand and took off his shoes, then put on the slippers. "Sheesh. Stupid slippers..."

"And I'll dispose of these." Edd said as he put Eddy's shoes in a box. "Ok. The slippers are on now and-" Edd took out a vacuum and started to clean Eddy's face with it. "I'll have you cleaned up in no time, Eddy."

"Gee. Thanks, Edd." Eddy said. "After you, Eddy." Edd said. "Yeah. After me..." Eddy went inside.

Eddy was a bit astonished to see what Edd has done to his project. "Cool project, Double D! I wonder if Ed would like this!" Edd wasn't to sure of that idea. "Let's not, Eddy. He might become to fond of it and he might destroy it. That's why I have come to you. Because I can trust you, not to destroy anything in my room."

"You got that right." Eddy looked around Edd's room. Then stared at Edd's project. "So... what does it do?" Eddy asked.

"I'm trying to get a walnut to teleport from one part to another. It just doesn't seem to do so. It either stays in the one part, or just disappears..." Edd said. Eddy looked at the teleporter. "Maybe you're missing something." "**Never!** I have never missed anything in any experiment! What makes you think that could be the case?!" Eddy thought to himself for a minute. "Do you have a video of your Dad's work?" He asked. "Yes. I keep every moment of my father's work. Why?" Edd asked. "Maybe you missed a couple details. He probably mentioned something that you missed. Get any tape of your Dad's experiments. We can watch them on your TV." Edd thought that was a great idea. "Eddy! That's genius! Alrighty then! I'll go get the tapes!" He said as he went into his closet for the tapes.

Setting: Kevin's house, Cul-de-Sac 2:40 pm

"Ok, guys. I'm gonna go ahead and put in the movie. Y'all just chill and watch it while I make popcorn." Kevin said. "This is gonna great! Huh, Plank?" Johnny said to his wooden pal, Plank. The kids appeared to be watching, 'AMC The Walking Dead'. "Those creatures are nothing compared to what Rolf encountered in the old country." Rolf said. "Woah!" Nazz said as she saw a person get eaten in the movie. "This movie is scaring the heck outta me, Sarah." Jimmy said. "Me too, Jimmy." She said.

Setting: Edd's house, Cul-de-Sac 2:45 pm

"Don't forget to use Element 115 when using a teleporter, Eddward. It needs a decent amout to run. Or it will just disappear." Edd's father said on his TV. "That's it, Eddy! I didn't haven't had enough 115 yet!"

"What does it look like?" Eddy asked. "It looks burnt and really black. And it glows." Edd said. "I saw that today!" Eddy said. "Excellent! Go get it!" Eddy ran outside to get the rock.

Setting: Kevin's house, Cul-de-Sac 2:57 pm

"This is so choice, ain' it, Rolf?" Kevin said. "Rolf has seen better." Rolf said.

Eddy got to the place where he threw away the rock. But he couldn't find it. "Where the heck did I throw it?!" Eddy screamed. "Hiya, Eddy!" Ed said as he came up to Eddy. "What do you want, monobrow? I'm looking for something!"

"Like what?" Ed asked. "It was a rock. It looked like part of a meteor or something." Eddy said. "Like this?" Ed pulled out the rock from his pocket. "Yeah! Give it to me!" He said as he snatched the rock from Ed's hand. Eddy ran away back to Edd's house. "Eddy! Give me back my rock!" Ed said as he chased after Eddy.

Setting: Edd's house, Cul-de-Sac 3:00 pm

Eddy bursts through Edd's door. "Eddy! You've brought the rock!" Edd said. "Yup. Now let's get this bad boy rolling!" Eddy said excitedly.

Edd set up the walnut in the teleporter and readied his clipboard. "Put on your goggles, Eddy. It could be dangerous without them." Edd said as he gave Eddy a pair of goggles. "Initiating test #5. Subject is within the test chamber. Activate power!" He flipped the switch again and the room was electrocuted. The walnut finally got from the transmitting device to the receiving device. "Oh, Eddy! I'm so proud! We did it!" Edd said with excitement. His experiment finally worked. "That was cool!" Eddy said.

Suddenly, a power outage struck the Cul-de-Sac.

"What the heck just happened?" Eddy said. "It's a power outage, Eddy. It seems our experiment has caused it."

**Note: This will be my last story before I leave. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^**


	2. The Power (short)

Chapter 2: The Power

Edd searched for a flashlight as soon as the power was turned off. As soon as he finds one, he turns on it's light.

"Man. This is crazy. I wonder if the others are okay." Eddy said. They both heard a loud banging sound downstairs.

"Get down here, you dorks! You guys messed up our movie!" Kevin screamed as he was banging on the door.

Edd and Eddy were scared to go downstairs. They didn't know what to do. But then, Edd had an idea. "Eddy. We must climb out the window."

"Are you crazy? We could break our legs!" Eddy said. "I have a ladder! Now, let's go!" Edd said as he grabbed a ladder, and attached it to the window. "I'm not coming!" Eddy said. The door downstairs broke and everyone got inside. "I'm coming." Eddy said as he changed his mind. They both climbed down the ladder, as soon as they got down, Edd took down the ladder and placed it in some bushes, after he did that, they ran off.

Setting: The Woods, Cul-de-Sac 6:18 pm

The two Eds ran for their lives from the kids of the Cul-de-Sac. As they reached the middle of the woods, they stopped at a cave. "This is your fault..." Eddy said. Edd felt guilt as he looked in front of him. "I'm sorry, Eddy. I actually didn't think that would happen." Eddy disagreed. "If it wasn't for your dad, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He screamed. Edd put a hand over his mouth and shushed him and whispered, "You must be quiet. We don't know if they could be following us..." He removed his hand from Eddy's mouth and went in the cave. "Eddy. Can you get some wood and help me make a fire? I think we may need it." Eddy rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." He went to the nearest tree and picked up some wood that was left there. "Here." He said angrily as he threw the wood next to Edd.

**Again. I'm sorry for making this short. I just have to get something... or someone off my chest.**


End file.
